Alain
Alain is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ and the Mega Evolution Acts. He is Ash's main rival in the Kalos region, and the eventual Kalos League Champion after defeating Ash in the finals. Appearance Alain is a tall, slim teenager with messy, black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggy, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale, blue scarf that closely resembles the flames that appear from Mega Charizard X's mouth. Personality Alain is a calm, silent-type figure, who shows little emotion and focuses his attention towards battling. Deep down, however, he does not wish to see the ones closest to him to suffer or get them in danger. Alain also obeys Lysandre's orders without much hesitation, since Lysandre was the one that equipped him with the Mega Ring and gave the Mega Stone, Charizardite. In addition, Alain despises losing (at the time of being defeated against Siebold), hence why he did ask Lysandre to battle 10 Mega Evolution trainers to become stronger. Also, he doesn't show much happiness to most victories, but he does anticipate battling Ash. When Team Flare began their assault on Lumiose City, Alain felt betrayed by them and became extremely upset at the fact that he had been used by them. Those feelings with Ash's help to see things clearly that would led him to turn against Team Flare and join Ash's battle for the sake of the world. After Team Flare's ambitions were finally stopped, Alain felt depressed at what had happened and thought that he still needs to atone for the mistakes he made now that everyone is safe. However, he started to feel better after a brief conversation with Ash and gladly accepted Sycamore's offer to become his assistant again. Also it seems Alain's been strongly influenced by Ash due to his eagerness in battles which is why he wanted to compete in the league to battle him also Ash helped realizes his actions after seeing what his work made his former boss do and Ash helped him start over with his friend Mairin. Biography Alain, before his quest to search for Mega Stones, worked with Professor Sycamore in his lab in Lumiose City. Sycamore knew there were secrets tied to the Mega Evolution and let Alain go pursue the quest of finding the Mega Stones.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I One day, Alain found an injured Gible, which Sycamore adopted and took care of, even managing both of them to befriend Gible. Alain and Sycamore watched as Gible evolved into a Gabite and later into a Garchomp.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Sometime after, Alain went to his quest. Alain came to a ruin to find his first Mega Stone, but it was taken by a man named Lysandre. Lysandre showed Alain the Mega Stone, claiming Alain can become even stronger. Alain did not trust him at first and had Charmeleon attack Lysandre's Pyroar, but Charmeleon was knocked out. Alain saw some wisdom in Lysandre's words and accepted his proposal, taking the Key Stone and Charizardite, which allowed Charmeleon, once it'd evolve into a Charizard, to Mega Evolve.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Mega Evolution Acts Alain and his partner Pokémon, Charizard, traveled Kalos in search of other trainers capable of Mega Evolution to battle with. During a battle with Astrid and her Mega Absol, Alain was discovered by a young trainer named Mairin, who was intrigued by his ability to Mega Evolve Charizard. Despite his initial protests, Mairin followed Alain as he continues his journey in order to learn more about Mega Evolution. Alain soon grew to care for and respect Mairin, coaching her as she learned about Pokémon and watching out for her physical needs. Mairin saw Alain had a Key Stone, using it in battle against Remo and his Garchomp. He also instructed Mairin how to catch a Flabébé. Afterwards, he came to a restaurant, where he met Siebold and had a battle with his Mega Blastoise. Despite losing, Alain was told he did well, since Siebold is a very tough opponent. After arriving in the Hoenn region and meeting Steven, Alain had a battle with the Hoenn Champion. However, the battle was interrupted by Lysandre, for he also came to Hoenn to show a part of a slab. He told about a mysterious stone that Lysandre has been searching for. Together with Steven's part of the stone, Lysandre activated a portal, showing a path to a temple in the sky, which the group, including Alain, went to. They found a mysterious rock called the Giant Rock, which was supposed to be connected to Mega Evolution. Before Lysandre's team could properly study it though, Mega Rayquaza appeared and attacked them. Alain was injured while protecting Mairin from Mega Rayquaza's Draco Meteor, and the Giant Rock vanished. Lysandre saw the Giant Rock's energy was emitted close to Rustboro City and sent Alain to accompany Steven to find the megalith. Back at the Devon Corporation, Alain and Steven prepared to face the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon. Mairin begged Alain not to go in his injured state, but he refused, and tried to abandon her at the Devon Corporation for her own safety. He and Steven flew out to confront the Legendary Pokémon and put an end to their fighting, unaware that Mairin had stowed away in the back of the plane. Alain was knocked unconscious while he and his Charizard fought the Legendary Pokémon, but he was rescued by Mairin, who managed to drag him to safety before he was caught up in the attacks of the fighting Pokémon. He regained consciousness just as Mega Rayquaza appeared to break up the fight, and was surprised and touched to see Mairin has followed him. Lysandre's team soon appeared and captured the Giant Rock, forcing Mega Rayquaza back into its natural form. Once they have arrived safely back at the Devon Corporation, Alain once again abandoned Mairin with Steven, fearing for her safety if she continued to travel with him. He returned to Kalos and resumed his journey to battle every known Mega Evolution, in the hopes that he would achieve the strength Lysandre encouraged him to seek out. Back at Lysandre's Laboratory in Kalos, Alain told Lysandre that he wanted get stronger.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Alain wanted to protect those closest to him and to do that, he asked Lysandre to set up battles for training. Lysandre agreed and set up 10 battles with Mega Evolution trainers, but under a condition: if Alain lost a single battle, he would have to return the Key Stone and Charizardite to Lysandre. Before the battle started, Alain thought about the people who were important to him, Professor Sycamore and Mairin, then faced a trainer using a Mega Venusaur. Mairin visited Alain and cheered for him. After Alain defeated his fifth opponent, Mairin approached him asked why he won't travel with her. Alain replied that Mairin was just a burden to him; he couldn't get stronger if Mairin was with him, leaving Mairin heartbroken by his answer. Alain's final opponent was Malva and her Mega Houndoom. During the battle, Malva asked Alain several questions, wanting to know Alain better, but Alain remained silent. Malva sent her Houndoom and Mega Evolved it, pushing Alain and Mega Charizard to their very limits. Charizard was able to defeat Houndoom and Malva by using Blast Burn, impressing Lysandre, who congratulated Alain on his victories. Alain replied that he was able to protect things that were important to him. However, Alain later heard that Chespie was in comatose and Mairin was devastated by it. After overhearing the converstation and hearing Mairin cry, Alain walked out of the Pokémon Center with his eyes full of anger. He later encountered a trainer in the woods who wanted to battle Alain. Alain swore to himself himself that he is going to save Chespie no matter what so he could see Mairin smile again.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Alain crossed Ash Ketchum and his friends after they said goodbye to Sawyer. Alain and Ash weren't aware that they crossed each other and Alain walked further on.XY094: From A to Z! Alain, who was passing by, noticed the energy levels rising from his device. He watched the battle of Ash vs. Sawyer and was surprised about Ash's Greninja's transformation, then looked at his Key Stone. After having Nurse Joy heal his Charizard, Alain contacted Lysandre, who was grateful at the Mega Evolution data Alain sent earlier. Alain asked about Chespie and Mairin, but Lysandre replied nothing had changed, though Alain was still determined to get Mairin to smile again and to cure Chespie. During the morning, when the heroes were attacked and Pikachu was taken away, Alain had Charizard save Pikachu and blast Team Rocket off. Ash was glad and Alain challenged him to a battle, by using Greninja. Charizard managed to defend itself from Greninja's attacks and launch a Flamethrower on him. Wanting to get Greninja to transform itself, Alain intensified the battle by having Charizard Mega Evolve. Mega Charizard continued to counter Greninja's moves. Greninja attempted to attack with Aerial Ace, but got hit by Thunder Punch. Greninja stood up and changed its appearance, while Alain gazed at his Key Stone, seeing Greninja actually Mega Evolves without the usage of a Mega Stone. Greninja managed to inflict damage to Mega Charizard with Aerial Ace and counter its attack with Cut. However, Mega Charizard launched Blast Burn and defeated Greninja. After the battle, Ash introduced himself to Alain, who confirmed they could have another battle sometime. Alain left to go do his assignment after gaining a rival and friend in Ash while making friends with Bonnie, Clemont and Serena .XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Per Lysandre's orders, Alain had Charizard attack Z-2, helping Team Flare's forces in capturing Z-2. Charizard managed to hit Z-2 with Dragon Claw, damaging it badly. Alain triggered his Key Stone, Mega Evolving Charizard, who continued attacking Z-2. Z-2 charged with Extreme Speed, bashing Mega Charizard in a wall. Mega Charizard launched another Dragon Claw, causing Z-2 to attack with Land's Wrath. Z-2 attempted to attack once more, but was weakened by Aliana and Mable, who used their weapons to drain its energy, even managing to capture it. Mable and Aliana thanked Alain, but wondered why did he come, since he was under supervision of the director, Lysandre, himself. Alain replied Lysandre was the one that ordered Alain to assist others in capturing Z-2.XY107: An Explosive Operation! Alain went to a Pokémon Center, where he saw Ash battling Clemont. Alain approached the heroes, who wanted to find more about Ash's Greninja's power. Ash challenged Alain to a battle, but since Greninja was hurt in the battle against Clemont's Luxray, Ash gave it to Nurse Joy for recovery. Instead, Alain sent Metang to battle against Ash's Noivern. Noivern managed to overpower Metang at first, by launching Boomburst attacks. Metang clashed with Noivern by using Metal Claw against Acrobatics. In the end, Noivern was defeated, but Alain saw Ash nearly defeated him in this battle. Just then, Nurse Joy had healed Greninja, so Ash sent it to battle against Alain's Charizard, to find more about Greninja's power. Greninja managed to dodge some moves and hit Charizard with Cut. Alain Mega Evolved his Charizard, who blocked Greninja's Aerial Ace with Flamethrower and hit it with Thunder Punch. This caused Greninja to rise up and transform itself. Greninja's Cut was countered by Flamethrower, while Mega Charizard attempted to use Thunder Punch. Greninja dodged and used Aerial Ace, which amazed Alain at how much power Greninja has. Mega Charizard pushed Greninja away with Dragon Claw. Greninja managed to hit Mega Charizard with Cut. Just then, Ash started to feel badly and collapsed. Alain canceled the battle and rushed towards Ash, along with his friends. When Ash woke up, Alain pointed out Ash got a strain by this mysterious power and needed to rest. Ash apologized for the cancellation of the battle, promising to challenge Alain once more and enter the Kalos League. Alain admitted he did not want to enter the Kalos League, but promised to accept Ash's challenge. Later on, Alain contacted a Team Flare grunt, who showed Alain a video of Mairin, who was happy to see Chespie's spikes moved a bit, a sign showing that Chespie was recovering. Alain was glad and logged out, then saw Charizard was also excited to meet with Ash once and have a battle with Greninja.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! When Diantha showed an image of Zygarde, Team Rocket recalled their meeting with Team Flare and Alain when they captured Z-2.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Alain challenged Korrina for a Gym Battle for his final badge with his Charizard against her Lucario. They Mega Evolved their Pokémon, to which Mega Lucario made the first attack with Aura Sphere, but Mega Charizard used Flamethrower, which clashed with it.MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Unfortunately, Mega Lucario was defeated and Korrina gave Alain the Rumble Badge, to which she wished him good luck for the League.XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! Alain came to the Kalos League Tournament. Before the opening, Professor Sycamore tried to speak with Alain, who ignored him. Ash faced Alain, who asked of him not to lose. During the Kalos League Tournament, Trevor and Alain had their first battle at the Kalos League. After his Charizard blocked Alain's Charizard's Flamethrower with Dragon Claw, Trevor Mega Evolved his Charizard, whose ability, Drought, was activated. Trevor's Mega Charizard tried to attack Alain's Mega Charizard with Heat Wave, but failed, as Alain's Charizard slammed its tail in the water to negate the attack. Alain Mega Evolved his Charizard and the two clashed using Flamethrower and Fire Spin. Trevor's Mega Charizard flew in mid-air and was immediately defeated by Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower. Trevor was frustrated and sent Aerodactyl, who was also easily defeated. Trevor had Florges use Energy Ball, but was negated and defeated by Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower.XY125: A League of His Own! A part of this battle was shown in a TV show, hosted by Malva. Meanwhile, Alain battled well and even advanced to the semifinals.XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Alain faced Remo in the semifinals. Remo, whose Rhyperior got defeated, sent Garchoo and told he and Garchomp have intensively trained, since Alain defeated them. Remo Mega Evolved Garchomp, and so did Alain with Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard threw Mega Garchomp away and burned it with Flamethrower, then defeated it with Dragon Claw. Alain, who won the battle, progressed to the finals, though Professor Sycamore was worried about him. Regardless, Alain came to a section, from where he saw Ash battle Sawyer.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Once Ash won the battle, Alain left with a satisfying smile.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! The day before the Kalos League finals, Malva came to Alain and congratulated him on coming thus far. Malva thought Alain participated in the League to become the strongest and also thought he'd easily win the finals. Alain denied that, since he came to battle with Ash. Malva was interested to hear that, since Ash would be quite glad to hear Alain thinks on him all this time. Alain asked about Malva's intentions, but she ignored the question and asked what would he do once he collects the Mega Evolution energy to cure Chespie. Alain thought for a moment and claimed it was none of her business. Malva smiled, claiming it really was none of her business. Later on, Sycamore approached Alain and noted his Charizard became much stronger. Sycamore denied being angry at Alain for leaving the professor. Instead, Sycamore has heard Alain working with Lysandre, though Alain replied he decided to stay away from Sycamore, since he had a lot of info on Mega Evolution, which was sought by many. Sycamore saw Alain left to not get him in danger and smiled, letting Alain do as he pleases, then walked away. The next day, Alain came to the battlefield and faced Ash in the finals.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Alain faced Ash and promised to defeat him in the match. Alain sent out Tyranitar, whose Sand Stream triggered a Sandstorm and affected Pikachu. Fortunately, Pikachu slammed his tail on the water, negating the Sandstorm and soaking Tyranitar. Tyranitar used Crunch to prevent Pikachu's Iron Tail, but was defeated by his Electro Ball. For his next Pokémon, Alain sent Weavile against Ash's Noivern. Noivern managed to blow Noivern away with Supersonic and Boomburst. Just as he went to attack Weavile, Noivern got his right wing frozen by Ice Beam and was soon defeated by Night Slash. In his stead, Hawlucha was sent out and absorbed some of Weavile's attacks before throwing it away and defeating it with Flying Press. Alain sent Bisharp out, who used Thunder Wave and limited Hawlucha's speed. Hawlucha tried to use High Jump Kick, but missed and hurt himself. Thus, Bisharp managed to defeat him with Guillotine. Just as Alain called Bisharp back, and saw how fun it was to battle Ash and even made him forget certain things for a while. Alain sent Unfezant against Ash's Talonflame. Both had an aerial battle and clashed with Brave Bird and Sky Attack before fainting. Ash asked Alain if he was enjoying the battle. Alain confirmed and noted how Ash's eyes give him an interest to battle against, then smiled. He sent Metagross out, who inflicted heavy damage on Pikachu with Meteor Mash and Rock Slide attacks. Pikachu managed to get atop Metagross and electrocute it with Thunderbolt, then defeat it with Iron Tail. Alain sent his ace, Charizard out, who got hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack and Thunderbolt.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Charizard managed to burn Pikachu with Flamethrower. Pikachu tried to fight back and used Iron Tail, but was negated and defeated by Charizard's Dragon Claw. While Ash sent Goodra, Alain swapped Charizard with his Bisharp. While Goodra summoned rain with Rain Dance, Bisharp evaded his Ice Beam attack and dealt damage to Goodra with Iron Head. Goodra continued taking the attacks and fired Bide, which hurt Bisharp. Bisharp continued attacking with Iron Head, which made Goodra kneel from all the damage it received. With Guillotine, Bisharp negated Goodra's Dragon Pulse and defeated him. Ash sent Greninja out, who quickly defeated Bisharp with Double Team and Water Shuriken combo. Alain was glad to have awaited for their appoint and sent Charizard. Greninja dodged Charizard's Flamethower and hit it with Cut. Ash, by synchronizing, transformed Greninja, while Alain Mega Evolved his Charizard. Alain thanked Ash for having this battle he could enjoy, thinking he'll rise to a new stage of power. Ash-Greninja went after Mega Charizard to attack it with Aerial Ace, but was thrown away by Dragon Claw. Mega Charizard launched Blast Burn, an attack Ash-Greninja countered by slamming Water Shuriken on the ground. Alain smiled, but promised he wouldn't lose, as his Mega Charizard hit Ash-Greninja with Dragon Claw. After countering Mega Charizard's Thunder Punch with Water Shuriken, Ash-Greninja's Water Shuriken glowed with a golden light; Mega Charizard tried to counter the attack with Blast Burn. After exchanging blows, Mega Charizard remained standing on the field, marking Alain as the winner of the match. Ash approached Alain, who enjoyed this battle. Ash did as well and shook Alain's hand. While waiting for the final ceremony, Alain decided to find the last part of Mega Evolution energy to cure Mairin's Chespie, though noted Ash made him stronger. At the stadium, Alain obtained the Kalos League Cup trophy from Diantha. However, he was shocked to see plants spawning out of the city.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! Just as the plants sprouted in Lumiose City, Alain and Ash were going out of the Kalos League stadium. Alain wondered where Mairin was along, with Ash mentioning that Mairin was watching the battle as well. Ash also told him that Mairin asked him not to tell Alain. Ash pointed out Mairin wanted to meet up with Alain after he won. This made Alain confess that he did care about her and Ash offered to help find her. After meeting up with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Alain went with Ash to search for Mairin. They found her at one of the buildings, so Alain's Charizard and Ash's Pikachu attacked the plants that blocked the path. However, the plants grew back, even after multiple attacks. Just as they struggled, Celosia faced Ash and Alain. Celosia shows up under Lysandre orders to capture Ash. Alain was shocked and confused by this, but remained silent; Celosia told Ash that Alain had been working alongside with Team Flare the whole time and he had to go with her. Ash refused to believe this revelation and wanted to run off with Alain, who stood firmly in his place. Celosia had her Drapion knock out Ash and Pikachu with it's Confuse Ray, after Team Flare grunts come behind the roots to make sure Ash didn't escape. She then had the grunts cuff him and Pikachu, while Alain remained silent and shocked at what he just did. With Team Flare's grunts, Alain flew to Prism Tower and faced Xerosic. Xerosic told him that Lysandre is waiting for him. Alain wanted to know more about Zygarde and why they involved Ash, but Xerosic promised Lysandre would explain to him the details. Alain approached Lysandre, who explained Alain's work made him closer to achieve the global peace, by having Zygarde dispose of the unwanted people in the world. Alain was shocked and pointed out what kind of a peace is to destroy the city, reminding Lysandre wanted to protect the people. Lysandre explained he only wanted to protect the chosen ones. Alain reminded Lysandre's words how one should grow stronger to protect something. Instead, Lysandre asked what Alain was actually protecting a tomorrow worse then today. He also showed Ash and his Pokémon, who were in restraints while up in the air and unconscious before Ash and Pikachu woke up.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Alain was still silent to Ash as he was trying to get info on what's going on while trying to get him to say something. Lysandre explained that all of the Mega Evolution energy, he was collecting was so he can control Zygarde and take over Kalos. Lysandre pointed out every trainer that Mega Evolved their Pokémon emitted the energy Alain was collecting, which made the latter furious that he couldn't help Mairin and Chespie after all he did. In the process, Ash came to realize that Alain didn't want any of this destructions or to hurt anybody and had good intentions which was to help Mairin and her Chespin. Alain was even more shocked when Lysandre tried to take control of Ash and Greninja, so he can use their Bond Phenomenon power, which he tried to stop. Ash and Greninja synchronized and fought back; Ash while defining Lysandre control tells Alain that he didn't know what happened to him but he had to stop all this now also Ash told Alain he didn't care about what he's done and believes in the Alain he got to know, hearing this leaves Alain stunned that Ash still considers him a friend after everything he did. Alain went up their to help Ash, after he broke free with Greninja, when he was about to collapsed from the break out and thanked Ash for helping him realize his mistakes. Alain then sent his Charizard to get Pikachu and the others out of their restraints. He turned against Team Flare and decided to help Ash stop Lysandre from completing his plans. Lysandre claimed they won't live to see tomorrow, as he had Pyroar and Mega Gyarados battle them.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Alain continued the battle with Ash against Lysandre, having Mega Charizard launch attacks at Mega Gyarados. Lysandre stated the Pokémon's fighting instinct was to unleash a new power, but the Pokémon were too domesticated. Alain denied this statement and listened to Ash and Malva (the latter turning against Lysandre), who opposed to Lysandre's ideals.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Alain managed to defeat Lysandre, with Ash's help, stating the "fighting instincts" and "brutality" Lysandre spoke of have been disproved of. However, he was shocked to see Lysandre jumped off the Prism Tower. He and Ash visited Clemont, who stood up to continue the fight. Serena reported Chespie was absorbed into the megalith, which shocked Alain. They went in a helicopter, where Alain was frustrated to hear Lysandre wanted the megalith to fuse with the Anistar City's sundial to destroy the world. Since Serena's Braixen, Steven's Mega Metagross and Sycamore's Mega Garchomp were bound by the roots, Alain had Mega Charizard rescue Braixen from falling down. As Mega Charizard went to attack the plants, it was also bound. Fortunately, the Gym Leaders, with Diantha, destroyed the roots and rescued the Pokémon. The group went elsewhere to discuss the plans, where Alain swore to Mairin he would rescue Chespie.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Ash and Alain went towards the megalith, while others fought against the roots to stall the megalith. Once they arrived to the spot where the Water Shuriken was, Ash and Alain had Pikachu, Ash-Greninja and Charizard fire attacks. This blew away the plants and destroyed a bit of the megalith. Inside, Alain ran towards Chespie, which Ash had his Pokémon destroy the crystals that tried to harm Alain. Alain managed to rescue Chespie and retrieve it to Mairin. A moment later, Alain had his Mega Charizard fire an attack on the megalith, which fused with others' attacks to destroy it. When Lysandre showed up, he used his control on his arm to control it. Charizard, Ash's Pikachu and Greninja managed to attack the device, causing it to fall off Lysandre's arm, so Squishy and Z-2 could finish it off. After the fight was over, he apologized to Mairin for all he did and asked for her forgiveness. Marin told him not to worry about it and he was happy that her Chespin is alright as well.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Mairin threw a party for his return with Professor Sycamore. Upon hearing about Ash's plan of returning to Pallet Town in Kanto, Alain had a brief conversation with Ash alone. He explained that even though he didn't know anything about Lysandre's evil plans, he still felt responsible for what had happened since it was his fault for putting the lives of people and Pokémon in danger. And because of that, he doesn't know what to do from now on and wished he could atone for his mistakes. Ash suggested that they will have a battle again someday, which Alain reluctantly agreed despite being hesitant about it. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted when Team Rocket attempted to steal Pikachu. Alain and Ash combined their strength and used their Pokémon to save Pikachu and blast Team Rocket off with Serena and Clemont's help. In the following day, Alain and the others receive Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare. Sycamore asked Alain if he can become his assistant again and resume his research on Mega Evolution, which he gladly accepted before getting a group picture for the newspaper.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! The next day, he, Mairin and Chespie came to the event, where Serena, Shauna and Jesilee performed. Mairin and Chespie were thrilled and asked of Alain to stay. Alain was hesitant, but Sycamore stated those that enjoy the show were the winners. Thus, Alain spent some time at the event and even danced a bit.XY138: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! While encountering a plant that sprouted out, the heroes recalled how they and Alain were in shock once seeing that Lumiose City was attacked by the plants.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Alain, Mairin and Sycamore came to Ash and his friends. Alain and Mairin explained they were going to Frost Cavern, as there were sources of Mega Evolution energies. Ash noted how Alain didn't have his Mega Ring anymore. Alain explained he turned in the Mega Ring to the authorities as evidence and would search for a new Key Stone and Mega Stone; like Ash, Alain would also start from zero. The two promised to have a battle once they met up with each other again. Mairin and Alain bid farewell to the heroes and were last seen in the Frost Cavern. Ash also recalled battling Alain numerous times and helping him during the Giant Rock crisis when he ended his Kalos journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Pokémon On hand Befriended Achievements Kalos League *7 unknown badges *Rumble Badge Leagues Lumiose Conference: Winner Other achievements Honor of Kalos medal Gallery Key Stone anime.png|Alain's former Mega Ring Alain's furious eyes.png|Alain's eyes full of anger Alain XY 2.png|Alain's artwork in the XY series References Category:Trainers with Mega Stones Category:Ash's rivals Category:Kalos League Competitors Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Champions